Increases in data-intensive video traffic signal both an enhancement of and a substitute for conventional broadcast cable access technologies. However, data-intensive video traffic can strain existing infrastructure and frustrate new infrastructure planning efforts because previously known network management methods do not consider user experience metrics. According to previously known network management methods a network is generally managed based on bandwidth utilization, with nominal levels of bandwidth allocated to client devices. Bandwidth allocations are often tied to a subscription tier model, where client devices in each tier receive a respective bandwidth allocation for a corresponding cost. While these known methods are convenient to administer, there are a number of unresolved problems.
One problem is that these methods do not account for the fact that perceptual playback quality can vary within a fixed allocation of bandwidth based on the complexity of media content data and client device resource constraints. That is, the respective perceptual playback qualities achieved by different client devices that are each allocated the same amount of bandwidth may be different based on the respective complexities of the media content and/or device resource constraints of each client device. Another problem is that bandwidth is inefficiently used and often fails to support sufficient playback quality of complex media content data. For example, as a result of statically providing client devices in the same tier the same amount of bandwidth, some client devices are provided with more bandwidth than needed to satisfy respective perceptual playback quality preferences, and other client devices are not provided enough bandwidth to satisfy respective perceptual playback quality preferences.
As such, network operators cannot adequately monitor and manage existing infrastructure, adequately plan new infrastructure deployments, or adequately constraint the operation of adaptive bit rate (ABR) enabled client devices that share network resources.
In accordance with common practice various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or apparatus admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals are used to denote like features throughout the figures.